Never Again
by Badiyannu
Summary: A/U: After Bulma's been gone for a while, she comes back to see that her husband desperately needs her. Unfortunately a visitor arrives on earth and kidnaps Bulma! What lengths with Vegeta go through to rescue her?***R/R, PLEAZE!!!***~Ch.2 UP!!!~
1. --Chapter 1--

Hi! I'm back with my new story. I hope that you enjoyed my other story, The Wedding, that Tom posted cuz she liked it. I won Anime Club's Best Fanfiction Award for this story, so I hope it's as good as they thought. I tried to make this more realistic to fit in with the show, so cope with me. This takes place after the Cell games, but Goku is alive in this story. -Lau-chan  
*  
"Daddy, I don't feel good..."   
"So?"  
"Give me something..."  
"Give you what?"  
"I don't know, some medicine, milk and cookies, a back rub...."  
"I don't do those things, brat."  
"But Mommy's not here..."  
"She should be home tomorrow. You can wait."  
"But*sniff*I don't wanna wait!!! WAAA!!!"  
"Stop that!!! You're giving me a headache!"  
"WAAA!!!"  
"Shut it, boy!! You got your pair of lungs from your mother..."*click*  
"Hey, guys!"  
"Mommy!"  
"Woman?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh, mommy! I wasn't feeling good and Daddy wouldn't give me anything to make me feel better!"  
"Vegeta..."  
"Hey don't tell me to do anything. You're in charge now. I thought you were coming back tomorrow?"  
"Well, I sold my invention, so as a reward they let me come home early! I couldn't wait to see my favorite Sayajins."  
"Well, I was doing fine without you."  
"Sure you were. Now I'm going to deal with Trunks, so excuse me."  
"Whatever..."  
*  
Our little family reunion was settled as Bulma went to treat to Trunks and Vegeta went to take a shower.  
"Here, now take this Trunks."  
"Eww, it's yucky."  
"Of course, silly. Now drink it all."  
"That was nastiest thing I ever had!"  
"It doesn't matter, as long as you feel better."  
".................Mommy?"  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"....Umm, does Daddy like me?"  
"Oh, Trunks! Of course he does!"  
"Well, it doesn't seem like it...."  
"Honey, your Daddy isn't good at showing feelings. But it's just something you have get used to. I have..."  
"......Oh, okay."  
"Now get to bed."  
"Alright, 'night Mommy!"  
"Goodnight, sweetie."*kiss*  
*  
Bulma headed up to her room, her head blank for a minute. Nothing ran through her mind as she closed the door and plopped down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and ran fingers through her tangled hair. She came back to her senses and went over to her dresser, taking a seat on the plush stool. She began brushing out her long blue hair and took off her jewelry and shoes. A jump of surprise ran through her body as two muscular arms intertwined around her waist. Warm breath was on her neck. "Vegeta,"Bulma moaned pleasurably, "I thought you didn't need me." He kissed her neck tenderly. "I don't..."he whispered into her ear. He lifted her gently from her seat and carried her over to their bed. He sucked on her neck vivaciously as she groaned and lifted his head to her face. "No Vegeta. Not right now." He looked at her quizzically. "Please, I'm tired."she said drozily. Vegeta shrugged and went to his spot on the bed. He turned over so his back was facing Bulma. Bulma sighed as she stroked his back softly. "Not tonight. No more sex. Just for now anyway." Vegeta shuddered as chills ran up his spine as he growled, "Get your hands off of me, woman." He shook so that his back was free of her hands. Bulma rolled her eyes and slipped her hands almost seductively over his shoulders. "Now, Veggie...--" Suddenly she was flipped under Vegeta's body, staring her husband in the eyes. There was lust in his eyes, a look she had seen many times before. Bulma panted frantically even though she wasn't tired, her chest heaving up and down. Vegeta looked down at her full, curved, breasts under the tight blue shirt and jacket. He ripped both of the articles of clothing off her to reveal her black, lacy bra over firm breasts. Bulma gasped in surprise and shock, she had never seen him act like this, "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?!" She covered herself with her hands and scooted up against the headboard, the mini skirt wasn't helping. Vegeta looked her in the eyes again,   
  
"You don't know how I've suffered through a month without you here! I needed to feel your bare skin in my hands, or the warm taste of your mouth in mine. Woman, I have lived through a month without any sexual activity and my hormones can't take it. I tried to control them, from the step you walked into the door I wanted to get you in bed. But the Sayajin hormones are too strong to overpower, so I trained with Trunks constantly to get my mind off of it. His damn blue eyes reminded me of you, so that didn't make it any easier! Damn it, woman! I need you! And I'm weak to admit it!"  
  
Bulma just layed there, to speechless for words. Her blue eyes not even fixated on Vegeta, but into space. He missed her that much?! She was just gone for a month! But Bulma had to admit to herself, she also had the urge to feel Vegeta's body next to her own while she slept in the desolate hotel room. Her lust was just as great as his and if he wanted her that badly....  
  
"Go ahead, Vegeta. Take me. Take me all you want. As long as you want. Please."  
  
Vegeta puzzled for awhile, thinking why she just gave herself up to him. He could feel her desire for him and wanted to fulfill that pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm and felt so good against her cold tummy. And in a flash, her mini skirt was pulled down and thus this revealed her matching panties. (-_-*)  
Vegeta smirked at his wife's glorious body as she put one hand up and said, "Please. Don't rip anymore clothes. Especially these underwear. They were expensive!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and soon they were engaged in a passive lip-lock. Vegeta lifted her slightly and slipped one hand to her bra clasp. He began to unhook it gently, so not to rip it.****  
**The rest is none of our business. Anyway, I don't do lemons#_#**  
  
**Next morning**  
"Mornin', Mommy! Mornin', Daddy!"  
"Good morning, sweetie."  
"Yeah, whatever, brat."  
  
Everyone had been seated at the table, Vegeta with 10 plates of pancakes, Trunks with 5 plates of eggs, hash browns, and sausage. And Bulma with her daily grapefruit. She walked over to the porch, holding her robe shut, and took a bite of the fruit. A cool breeze blew her robe up a bit as she took another bite. Vegeta glanced over at her and back to his food again. All of a sudden a thud was heard on the wood of the front porch. Vegeta immediately snapped his head towards the door to see Bulma standing there; grapefruit on the ground, her hand that was holding the grapefruit was limp by her side as she just stood there, frozen in her steps, mouth wide open. Suddenly she began to speak, "VEGETA! COME HERE QUICK! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!!"  
.  
..................................................................bum,... Bum,... BUM!!!!! {jk^_~}  
  
a/n: well that was part one! ready for part 2???? What is this shocking discovery Bulma has made???? Well you're just gonna havefta wait for 2!!! BWAHAHA!!!!! I AM THE QUEEN OF SUSPENSE!!!!.......*ahem*.......  
  
-Lau-chan 


	2. --Chapter 2--

Never Again  
  
by Lau-chan  
  
a/n: Sorry I took so long! I like to procrastinate. Thanx to Ducki, Rob, Princess Sha, Crystal and others I can't remember right now! But THANX! If I missed your name, I'll put it up on the next chapter, promise! Review, pleaze!!!O_o  
  
-------  
  
Previously:  
  
Everyone had been seated at the table, Vegeta with 10 plates of pancakes, Trunks with 5 plates of eggs, hash browns, and sausage. And Bulma with her daily grapefruit. She walked over to the porch, holding her robe shut, and took a bite of the fruit. A cool breeze blew her robe up a bit as she took another bite. Vegeta glanced over at her and back to his food again. All of a sudden a thud was heard on the wood of the front porch. Vegeta immediately snapped his head towards the door to see Bulma standing there; grapefruit on the ground, her hand that was holding the grapefruit was limp by her side as she just stood there, frozen in her steps, mouth wide open. Suddenly she began to speak, "VEGETA! COME HERE QUICK! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!!"  
  
-------  
  
Vegeta dashed over to his wife and stood in front of her defensively. He looked ahead to where her gaze led, but nothing was there except for forest. His eyes turned back to her. Bulma's face was blank and motionless as her whisps of blue hair blew in her face. Her mouth was shaped in a straight line and she stared ahead frozen.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in a puzzled and worried way and put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her gently waching her lifeless stare into space. He had never seen her without her burst of energy.  
  
"Woman."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"............"  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
Bulma shook her head furiously and a twinkle came back to her eyes. "Wh- what?" She looked at her husband confusedly. He peered into her eyes again and and frowned,  
  
"What the hell was wrong with you, woman?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma said with her normal spunk. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just perfect." She turned on her heel and sauntered into the house as if nothing happened.  
  
Vegeta stood there for awhile inspecting the woods one last time before following his wife inside.  
  
***  
  
"Goten! I don't wanna play tag! That's so childish!"  
  
"No it's not! Comon' let's play! Think about it, Trunks."  
  
"Umm...............no."  
  
"Fine then! We'll play something else."  
  
"Poker."  
  
"M'kay!"  
  
Trunks whipped out his poker hat and cards and sat cross-legged on the soft carpeted floor. Goten sat across from him and giggled happily. Trunks delt out the cards professionaly and when he was done, he looked ever his cards. "Hmm..."  
  
Goten scanned his cards and frowned, "Hit me."  
  
"Goten, that's blackjack."  
  
"Oh. Well, then swap these in for me."  
  
"M'kay."  
  
Trunks exchanged cards and Trunks grinned, "Straight! Read 'em and weep!"  
  
Goten smiled too and said, "Well, I got all hearts. Someone loves me!"  
  
"You moron! You got a full house! Aiy..."  
  
"COOL! What's that?!"  
  
"Kami, Goten, you are such a fu-"  
  
"Hey, boys!"  
  
Goten looked up, "Hi, Mom! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I think it's time for you to go home Trunks."  
  
"Oh, can't I stay a little longer?"  
  
Chi-chi shifted her basked of laundry to the other arm and smiled, "I think your parents miss you, Trunks." "Pssh, yeah right," he mumbled. Chi-chi chuckled warmly and ruffled Goten's hair.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna fold clothes so after I'm done we'll--"  
  
Chi-chi stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes went blank and her arms limply dropped the laundry basket. "Goku..." her mouth said as she fainted and fell forward.  
  
***  
  
Goku...  
  
Chi-chi's voice rang through his head and he stopped his actions suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong, Dad?"  
  
"Chi-chi...."  
  
"Mom? What about her?"  
  
"Gohan, wait here! I have to help her!"  
  
"Who???"  
  
Goku flew at the speed of light towards his house. Gohan just watched in confusion.  
  
"What in Dende's name is he doing?.....Wait for me, Dad!"  
  
He followed his father's path into the blooming, volvulptuous mountain forest.  
  
***  
  
"La di da....da la di...la la la..." Bulma sang to herself while she worked on the broken down carbourator in her old pickup truck. She connected more wires and screwed on some missing parts.  
  
"Sigh..." She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. Her grey sweat pants were covered in oil, as were her white tank top. She bent over gracefully and what she saw, she frowned at.  
  
"Argh! Stupid oil container! I need to fix that before I put in more oil." She laid on her back and scooted herself under the truck. "Hmm...Oh! I see the problem!" She got to work quickly, but she did not notice Vegeta slip into the garage.  
  
"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do!" Bulma held the last note, the highest, out long. Vegeta's eyebrow raised as he heard the tuning pattern. Her voice was so beautiful and silky. The notes poured out of her mouth like honey. He had never heard her sing so gorgeously. Normaly, her voice was a little raspy and off-key. This was a little unusual; her voice could not have just changed so dramatically.  
  
"Woman."  
  
Bulma pushed herself out from under the vehicle and stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. She smiled, "I didn't know you were in here, Vegeta."  
  
He scanned her from top to bottom. Her face was smudged with dirt and oil while her hair, which was in a bun, was falling out and sticking up everywhere. Her clothes, splotched with oil, and her arms scraped and bruised from the cement. She was a horrible mess, but in someway, this turned Vegeta on.  
  
"I'm hungry. Make me some food."  
  
"Hold your horses, caveman! I'm all dirty. I'm sure you don't want me to do anything with you until I'm cleaned up."  
  
'You have it all wrong,' Vegeta thought, aroused. He watched her as she walked to the sink and wash off her hands. She dried them on a rag then grasped the counter. Her breathing was heavy as she hunched over the sink, her back to Vegeta. He could see her back moving up and down. He took a causious step towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. A low growl was heard from the blue-haired genius.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: Oh yes, another ciffhanger. Well, I decided to put TWO! HEHEHE!!! I'm evil, aren't I?  
  
But ya'll have waited for this chapter for SO long! Aww....well REVIEW!!!!  
  
*LoVe Ya*  
  
Lau-chan 


End file.
